


The Great Divide- Year One

by Berrybanana



Series: The Great Divide [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anxiety, Bad Poetry, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexual Male Character, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Depression, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gay, Gay Male Character, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, Hogwarts Third Year, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Character of Color, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Poetry, Sexuality, Swearing, set two years after the golden trio come to hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrybanana/pseuds/Berrybanana
Summary: The story of two brave young wizards in an unjust world.Eris and Charlotte have been the best of friends for years... But now it's time to go to Hogwarts and despite Charlotte's constant reassurances that nothing will change, Eris can't help but think otherwise.Is she right?Or will something as small as their houses tear them apart?//This fic is written partly in a poem-like format (marked as 'P' in the titles)(see books such as 'We Come Apart' and partly written as a normal fic (marked as 'D' in chapter titles). I hope you enjoy!//





	1. Red and Gold (P)

**Author's Note:**

> //This fic is written partly in a poem-like format (marked as 'P' in the titles)(see books such as 'We Come Apart' and partly written as a normal fic (marked as 'D' in chapter titles). I hope you enjoy!//

-  **ERIS -**

Great plumes of steam billow from the chimney  
Streaks of 

  
           red-

                   black-

                            gold.

The glossy front emblazoned with a multicoloured crest.

 

It pulled up close,  
Close enough for me to reach out and touch it  
Run icy fingers across the sides of the carriages- 

                  Just to check   
                           That it's

                                        real.

 

The Hogwarts Express.

Source of my-

hopes,

     dreams....

             

                   Fears.

 

'Lottie grins at me,

Red hair bouncing,  
   Ringlets dancing,  
Eyes sparkling.

My mouth curves into a nervous grin.  
Right, 

     Excited.

 

I barely register their goodbyes,  
        Soft whispers against my ears,  
                The brush of lips against my cheek,

                       The straightening of my robes.

                                 The final hug.

 

We board the train together.  
I hope it is not the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So, as you may have seen from the tags there will be inter-house relationships, we will explore different sexualities, and I will try my very hardest to do justice to the people of colour who I write into the fic.
> 
> If you wish to proceed spoiler-free, go ahead! Chapter 4 will be descriptive rather than poetry-based.
> 
> However, if you wish to see the plot, check out my side fic 'Behind the Scenes of The Great Divide' where I'll be posting an introduction shortly, followed by the plot outline and a few character profiles.
> 
> Review if you made it this far! :)


	2. Excited (P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They board the train...

**-CHARLOTTE-**

 

The sign swings above us,  
       hinges squealing,  
            paint flashing.

'Platform 9 and 3/4' it reads.

 

Excitement.  
There's no   
           other word  
for the feeling dancing in my chest like a live wire.

I am alive,  
        overflowing.

I am an ebullient mess.

 

My eyes catch   
                     his  
                           and I grin.

Our eyes meet.  
     His are distant,  
               pale and flickering pools of celadon.

 

Our fingers interlock  
           and I pull him towards

                                                       

our future.


	3. Sickness (P)

**-ERIS-**

Roaring in my ears,  
thunder in my chest,  
a churning ocean in my gut.

 

Ba-                           Ba- 

       dump                        dump

                    Ba-

                           dump

 

I can't   
hear  
for the noise   
of my own heartbeat.

 

Ba-

         I... 

I think I'm going to be sick.  
Red and gold dissolves   
into a   
blur-

 

"ERIS!"

Her voice cuts through my thoughts  
just before  
they fade into darkness,  
and I return to the platform.

I smile again.  
It still doesn't quite  
reach my

           eyes.


	4. Frosted Glass (D)

**-ERIS-**

She watches me quietly, a roaring fire tamed to a single flame.  
Brilliant ginger curls frame her face and, in the corridor's bright light, every freckle seems to pop from her pale, pinkish skin.

"I'm fine."

My words are as weak as the pathetic attempt at a smile that rests on my features.  
(Quite frankly I'm hoping it isn't really a grimace).  
Charlotte has known me for too long for that to ever work and I'm quickly enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"Come here, 'Is."  
Her strong scottish accent is almost as comforting as the hug, despite the fact I can't quite breathe.  
Squeakily I voice my protests and she reluctantly releases me.  
Bright eyes turn serious and I swallow.

"Nothing will get between us, 'Is, you got that?"  
She shoves me playfully and I wince and chuckle slightly.  
The uneasy feeling remains.  
Perhaps for now I can pretend her words are true, cling to my final moments of fantasy.

We continue down through the carriages passing door after door after door, the narrow corridor seeming to shrink with every step taken.  
Eventually, we find an empty carriage and slip inside.  
  


The wide sliding window gives a rather boring view of a brick wall, small tendrils of smoke sweeping past.   
There's room for at least four, but to my hiss of disapproval Lottie winks and whips out her wand, mumbling some incantation or other under her breath while I make quick motions for her to cut it out.

She doesn't.  
The spell backfires gloriously.

Showering sparks, the wand begins to smoke and I hear faint, muffled screaming in the corridors followed by cries of 'AGUAMENTI'.  
I try to be mad, I really do, but my scowl twitches into a grin and we're quickly rolling on the floor, shaking with silent laughter.  
The giggles eventually end and we sit up.  
Lottie glances wryly at me.

"I guess you know the correct incantation, brainbox?"  
I grin.  
"Of course. I'd tell you, but I think you did a pretty good job of terrifying our classmates already, thanks!"  
My reply is another gentle punch to the shoulder.

  
I roll my eyes, pulling my wand from my new robes, taking a moment to finger the soft material.   
My mother had saved for weeks just so I could have new robes for my first year...  
Shaking my head, I clear my mind and whisper the spell, carefully curving my wand in a spiralling figure of eight.  
Fractals of glinting ice crawl across the glass, effectively shielding us from view and ear.  
Just as practised.  
Lottie beams with pride and I flush slightly, more than chuffed with my progress.

Getting my wand had been one of the greatest moments of my life, and I carefully tucked it away into my pocket.  
I'd hate to lose it.

People move on the other side of the glass, shadows shifting across the frosted glass. We're too busy talking to really notice.  
Soft tartan-patterned seats beneath us, wire bag-holders above us, and only a pull-out table between us.   
Sweets litter the table and our laughter dances in the air.  
  


Oh please let this not be the last time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first descriptive chapter! Don't worry, there will be a lot of these to carry the story on. Does everyone like first person and present tense? If there's any issues I can change it up later.


End file.
